liттlε тнiиgs
by Azur Hartzler
Summary: En este maldito momento te estoy haciendo saber que estoy acá, por ti estúpida niña. Por ti. Y espero que estés escuchando lo que estoy diciendo, porque no volveré a dejar salir estas pequeñas cosas de mí boca. ¡Fan-fic dedicado! To: one of my best friends. UA. One-Shot.


**N**o**t**a**s** **d**el**a** au**t**o**r**a**: **Qué tal. ¿Ya vieron Little Things? :3. Es perfecta, me gustó mucho la letra. Y si lograron ver en el summary, esto va dedicado "to one of my best friends". No creo que lea esto, pues a ella no le interesan estas cosas. Pero si en algún momento de tú vida, llegas a leer esto, solo quiero decirte que ya no estés triste, qué para mí y para un montón de personas más, eres perfecta tal y cómo eres. El hecho de ser "anorexica" no es para estar orgulloso. Es una enfermedad. Afronta todos tus problemas valientemente, y no sigas cayendo en la depresión. Todas estamos aquí para ti, te quiero demasiado amiga. Y también para las demás personas que se sienten igual, esto va para ustedes.

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mí pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**2**: La canción tampoco me pertenece.

**A****d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**s**: Palabras inapropiadas, one-shot, baja autoestima.

* * *

_**"I won't let this little things, slip, out of my mouth.**_

_**But if I do, is you, oh is you, the add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you, and all your little things"**_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Por qué no te crees bonita?

—Porque no lo soy.

— ¿por qué crees que no lo eres?

—Siempre he pensado así, y ya muchas personas me lo han dejado claro.

— ¿Qué no te gusta de ti?

— ¿Por qué tendría que abrirme contigo? Vete de aquí.

—Eres una idiota, Blossy.

—Ya cállate. — La joven de ojos rosados y largo cabello anaranjado cerró rápidamente su casillero. Se dio media vuelta, evitando seguir la conversación con su mayor rival, el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys.

—Si supieras Blossy, qué para mí eres completamente perfecta. — Se dijo para si mismo. Imitó el acto de la chica, yendo al lado contrario.

* * *

— ¡Llegué! — Gritó la chica poniendo al tanto a su familia de que ya estaba en casa.

—Qué bueno, hija. En un rato la cena estará lista, puedes ir a ducharte si quieres. — Le dijo cariñosamente el profesor Utonio, su padre. Sonriéndole. Ella asintió, mirando de reojo a sus hermanas menores, las cuales ponían la mesa. Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, cerrándola con la llave, evitando que alguien entrara por allí. Se arrancó el lazo rojo que adornaba su peinado, llevándose también la cola que sujetaba su cabello. Tumbándose así en la cama, lanzando un largo suspiro.

—Soy un desastre. — Se levantó de la cama lentamente yendo al espejo que se encontraba frente a ella. Se observó detenidamente. Le dio asco la imagen que sus ojos vieron. —Nunca podré estar satisfecha conmigo misma. Qué estúpida soy.

—Valla que lo eres. — Una voz gruesa y ronca atravesó los oídos de Bombón Utonio. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para ver a Brick, el idiota de los ojos rojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? — Preguntó perturbada. Lo último que quería era que Brick siguiera molestándola por sus problemas de "niña inmadura".

—Vine a saludar.

—Hola. Ya puedes irte.

—No me iré, rosadita.

—Este es mí cuarto, y puedo botarte si quiero. No quiero que me molestes.

—No vine a molestarte, vine a pedirte que me aclararas algunas cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—La pregunta qué te hice, respóndemela. — Oh no, esto otra vez. _"¿Qué no te gusta de ti?" _

—No me gusta nada que venga de mí. ¿Así o más claro? — Brick se le quedó viendo seriamente, y valla que su mirada rojiza intimidaba a la chica.

—Como ya dije antes, eres una idiota. — Se acercó a ella.

— ¡Ya sé que lo soy! ¡No tienes porqué recordármelo todo el tiempo!

—Te lo voy a recordar cada vez que te rebajes de esa manera. Estoy cansado de que te creas menos de lo que en verdad eres. Tú nunca te has amado a ti misma la mitad de lo que yo… —pausó— te amo. Nunca te has tratado bien a ti misma, y me estoy muriendo por tratarte bien yo a ti. En este maldito momento te estoy haciendo saber que estoy acá, por ti estúpida niña. Por ti. Y espero que estés escuchando lo que estoy diciendo, porque no volveré a dejar salir estas **pequeñas cosas** de mí boca. — Miró hacía abajo y tomó la mano de la adolescente que permanecía estática, su rostro solo mostraba expresión y ganas de llorar. Esas que se había aguantado todo este tiempo. — Tú mano encaja en la mía como si estuviera hecha solo para mí. Já, vamos. Ya sabías que eso sucedería. Quiero hacerte saber que todas esas cosas que no te gustan de ti, yo las amo infinitamente. Estoy enamorado de ti, de todas esas cosas que odias.

—Brick, yo…

—Cállate. Ahora que sabes que estoy aquí solo por ti, ¿Te amarás de la misma manera en la que yo lo hago?

—No entiendo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

— ¿por qué decidiste enamorarte de…?

— ¿Ti?

—Esto.

— ¡Eres perfecta! — Se separó rápidamente alargando la distancia. — ¿Cómo coño te lo hago entender? — La pelirroja sonrió plenamente.

— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Brick? — Él la vio con extrañeza, mientras que ella iba hacía él, y lo tomaba de la mano nuevamente. —Gracias… estúpido.

— ¿Seguirás siendo una idiota, Blossy?

—Espero ya no, pero ¿sabes algo?

— ¿Qué cosa? —La tomó por la cintura, acercándola mucho más a él.

—Me gustaría que dejarás salir de tú boca esas **pequeñas cosas** más seguido.

—... Idiota. — Un beso era lo más perfecto que se podía hacer en ese tipo de situación. Y eso era lo que necesitaba, que alguien le dijera que todas esas cosas que odiaba, eran simplemente perfectas. Alguien como Brick.

* * *

R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?**


End file.
